


Better Than Average

by Akartajay



Series: Hunger For You [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Dive to the Future - Fandom, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Tachibana Makoto, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dominating bottom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Nanase Haruka, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sassy Nanase Haruka, Self Confidence Issues, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, YOU’RE SO SPECIAL MAKOTO, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: After Makoto’s failed attempt at a diet (and sexy chocolate cake batter time in part 1), Haru makes sure that Makoto knows that he’s a spectacular person and that he is perfect the way he is! <3Yes, THIS CAN BE READ SEPARATELY from part 1, so please do read! :)





	Better Than Average

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and review and if you haven’t, read part one for chocolate-covered Haruka (one of my favorite types of Harukas)!

That night, Makoto and I laid in bed together, just talking. His and my chocolate-covered clothes were in the washer and we made a small tray of about 4 cupcakes with the remaining batter. The apartment still smelled of warm chocolate and filled the space with a calming vibe; a homey one.

As I laid my head against Makoto’s bare chest, a question arose in my mind; what was the current state of Makoto’s self confidence? It must be quite low if he felt the need to go on some weird crash-diet. 

“Makoto,” I called out to him. 

“Yes, Haru-Chan?”

I’ll let the -Chan slide tonight. “How do you see yourself?”

Makoto was visibly confused. He gave a nervous chuckle. “What do you mean?”

“Well...I just want to really know why you felt like you needed to go on a diet..”

“I already told you; I haven’t had much time to work out lately,” Makoto said matter-of-factly.

“Hmm,” I grumbled. “Okay..but you went about it completely wrong...like you were desperate for results, no matter how they negatively impacted all other aspects of your health..”

“Well...I guess it’s also because I’ve never been on a diet before..and I wanted to give it my all. I should’ve done more research I guess..” He gave me that ‘cry for help’ smile again.

“But you’re very good at taking care of yourself, and even better at taking care of others..” I squinted in suspicion as a plausible idea came about in my head. “Could it be that.. you thought that I’d be unsatisfied with you...that you’d feel like since I’m constantly swimming and working out for my school’s team, I’d surpass you and somehow...lose interest in you..did you do this, not for yourself...but to satisfy me..?”

Makoto went silent. I was right. He’s always had a bad habit of putting his needs to the side. He’s always so quick to throw himself under the bus for others. That’s one of the things I love about him, but when he takes it too far, it makes me sick; it hurts me to see him suffer silently. He looked down and began to nervously shuffle his hands and fingers together. “I...I just want to be at my best for you, Haru... I can’t help it..I like seeing you happy with me..and my body...”

There were a few moments of silence. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?”

“How do you see yourself, Makoto?”

“Well...I...uh..” Makoto went silent again. I gave him time to think. “I mean...I guess I see myself as a normal guy. I mean..my hair is kinda messy... but still average...my personality?...I’m a bit soft...I’m kind of a huge coward..” He laughed nervously. “And...I’m not too sure about what else to say...I’m just an average type of guy.” He smiled at me as if he’d given me a complete and honest answer. 

Disgusting. ‘What a terrible answer,’ I thought to myself. Such a beautiful person...yet such low self esteem. Such a humble person...who allots themselves so little praise and credit. I looked down with a frown on my face. Makoto saw how annoyed I appeared to be and leaned down in concern.

“Haru? What’s wrong?”

I refrained from making eye contact with Makoto. “How can you say that about yourself, Makoto?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not...average,” I looked up into his eyes, stern sincerity on my face. “You’re an amazing guy with a selfless, endearing, and downright beautiful personality...to hear you say that you think you’re just average...it’s just..sickening..”

“Haru...” Makoto had that sparkle in his eyes that spoke to me; told me my message did not go unread. He looked at me with the same stern sincerity that I’d given him earlier. “Thank you, Haru-Chan..that means a lot coming from you..” He leaned in to kiss me on my forehead, while also entrapping me in one of the warmest and strongest, yet softest hugs I’ve ever felt in my life. “I love you..”

I turned to look back up at Makoto. “I love you too,” I said. After a few moments of sweet bliss, holding each other in our arms, I got up, out from underneath his comforting embrace, quickly changing the vibe of the room as I straddled Makoto’s waist, running my hands delicately over his torso. I leaned in closer, “I love all of you,” and went in to kiss him lightly on his lips. 

As I pulled away, I brought my hands up to his face, holding it delicately, looking at him with the softest pair of bedroom eyes I could muster. I smiled softly as I stroked his cheek. “Look at your face.. you’re so handsome, Makoto...definitely more-so than average.”

An adorable blush crept upon Makoto’s face as he averted his eyes out of sheer embarrassment. “Oh..um..thanks, Haru-Chan..”

I hummed in response. I slid my hand up from his cheek, up to his soft, fluffy brown hair, running my fingers through it with pure admiration in my eyes. I love Makoto’s hair; it’s soft and so perfectly messy. It has such a calming color ; a warm brown with a tint of green to it, as if it were meant to symbolize his personality. “Your hair is so soft..fluffy...so adorably messy...”

“Hehe, yea...I know it’s pretty messy-“

“I love it.”

Makoto’s eyes widened again, taken aback by my blunt compliment. “Oh...t-thank you again, Haru..!” I hummed in response again, a faint smile appearing on my face. I should compliment Makoto more often; seeing his eyes shine like this is truly magnificent- intoxicating, even. 

Next, I ran my fingers down, along his face and neck, coming down to Makoto’s broad shoulders. I gave him a light push, forcing him down onto the mattress, stroking his shoulders till any tension was gone (not that I’m very good at massages....I do my best). 

Makoto looked up at me with slight confusion in his eyes. “Haru...?”

“Relaax, Makoto,” I said, bringing my voice down to a low, sensual, almost raspy tone, “I wouldn’t want these broad, muscular, beautiful shoulders to remain so tense...would I?” 

I gave Makoto a small smirk. He blushed intensely. “Haru...”

“Hush, Makoto,” I brought my hands down along his arms, applying pressure to his biceps, admiring the muscles that still remained, even though he claimed to be losing them. “Makoto...you’re a liar.”

“Eh..?! W-what do you mean, Haru?”

“You said you were losing your muscle...but I can feel it right here.” I gave his arm a squeeze. “Your biceps are still quite large...and still hard...it’s sexy...”

Makoto averted his eyes again. “Geez...Hehe,” he looked up at me, “Haru-Chan’s so nice and full of compliments tonight... Why’s that?”

“Because...when I asked you how you saw yourself, you gave me a shitty answer.” Makoto’s eyes widened in shock at my change in tone of voice and vulgar language. “And now,” I leaned in close to Makoto’s face once more, “I’ve gotta make sure you know that you are far from average.” I whispered in Makoto’s ear, “you’re so special to me, Makoto.” 

I began to lightly nibble on his ear, kissing and lightly sucking on it as I moved swiftly downward, stopping to kiss (and possibly leave quite noticeable marks) on his neck. I could hear and feel the vibrations of Makoto’s voice as he groaned in satisfaction. “Mmm...Haru,” he muttered under his breath.

I continued to move downward, finally reaching his broad chest. I looked up at Makoto again. “Y’know...I’ve noticed...at the end of our 3rd year of high school,” I ran my fingers along his chest and torso, tracing the dips and curves of his abs as I looked down at them admirably, before looking back at Makoto’s goofy, albeit adorably shocked, reddened face. “...That you’ve grown so much. I mean, you’re so much taller than me now...”

I went down to kiss Makoto’s expansive chest, being sure to occasionally position my mouth and unoccupied fingers over his nipples, drawing out light gasps from deep within his throat. “Also,” I chuckled a bit, “Your chest...it’s gotten so much wider since high school...much wider than average...and definitely sexy..” 

“H-Haru...” he moaned out in response to my stimulations. I moved lower, placing even more delicate kisses on his abs, occasionally moving my hips in that same hypnotic rhythm they’d moved just a couple hours before- that rhythm triggered a response from Makoto’s nether region every time. Every move I made seemed to be eliciting even more wanton groans from him; I could also feel the familiar mass of his arousal, making itself known once again, feeling it rub against my own groin, causing such lewd moans to escape my mouth too.

As I moved my gaze lower, my delicate fingers traversing the tanned, expansive hills, dips, and curves of Makoto’s torso, I could feel his gaze, watching in slight suspense -or excitement- as they approached my own midsection— I was seated atop his, now lightly twitching, crotch.

“Mmmh,” I moaned out, slipping into my...suggestive voice once again. “I thought I felt something stirring beneath me...”

I moved myself off of his midsection. Although he still wore a (fresh, new) pair of sweatpants, I could still see evidence of his arousal; a prominent bulge at his midsection. “This is also one of my favorite parts of Makoto,” I said in a low, sensual, and ultimately teasing tone. 

I daintily proceeded to grab at the hem of his pants, bringing them down slowly, with a way-too-big smile on my face...I really tried to be more smooth about it, but I couldn’t help it; this really is one of my favorite physical attributes about Makoto. Soon, all that remained were his snug underwear, holding back his now strained member, begging to be let loose. I figured that this would be a good time to mess with Makoto again, who’d been sitting back, watching me, gasping at the sensations that my mouth and fingers had initiated along his body. “Makoto,” I called out to him. 

Makoto appeared to be in some sort of trance again. “Oh? Y-yes, Haru-chan?” He asked with that gentle smile that never failed to make me melt inside.

“Tell me,” I looked down at his straining erection, then back at Makoto, who was blushing madly, probably fretting the type of question I’d ask after eyeing his junk. “How do you feel about your dick?”

Makoto went silent. His eyes widened in embarrassment again, because he’s Makoto. “I...uh... what Haru?” He asked again, his voice rising to a high octave at the end of his question.

“You heard me,” I said, blunt as ever. “How do you feel about your dick? Seriously.”

“Oh,” Makoto said. After a few seconds of thinking with a ‘wtf’ look on his face, he told me. “Well...I-I guess it’s..umm... I don’t know, Haru! It’s my di- erm...what do you want me to say?!”

“But how do you feel about i-“

“I don’t know Haru! It’s just a dick,” he blushed at his use of the word, “I mean...just...normal..?”

‘Wow...Makoto’s got no type of ego,’ I thought to myself with a small chuckle. I shook my head, causing Makoto to pout again. “W-What? What’s the matter now, Haru?” There was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, the type he’d use while scolding me like a mother. I chuckled to myself even more, bringing my gaze down to his crotch once more.

“Makoto,” I said as I grabbed the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down slowly, keeping stern, yet playful, eye-contact with him the whole time. “Most guys,” I uncovered about half of his now pulsating member, “..with a cock like yours,” I slid his underwear all the way off, letting his impressive length fly out into the air. His eyes locked on mine with that adorable, dumb-struck look on his face again. I slid a finger up his twitching cock, from base to tip, slowly, keeping half-lidded eye-contact with him, “would have the biggest fucking ego imaginable.” I brought my face down to his member, “just because they’re...bigger than average.” 

I looked at him, waiting for any type of response. But, Makoto just sat there, blushing madly, as usual. I smirked at him before continuing. I Brought my head down to the tip of his arousal, giving it a light kiss before breathily saying, “I love your cock so much.”

“Oh...thank you? Har-mmhp...!” I licked the length of his dick, keeping practically hypnotic eye-contact with him; he was entranced by the way my small tongue moved along his thick member. I can tell that the more I expose the disparity in our sizes, the more primal and aroused he becomes...and I fucking love it. 

“Mmh,” I moaned, “look at you...you’re so long..” Makoto gasped as I ran my tongue up his dick again. Feeling eager, I went in for the kill, wrapping my mouth around his member, bobbing my head a few times, slowly. I could feel the way his cock pulsated in my mouth, spurring me on to go deeper, but I stopped myself, coming up for air, purposely letting the leftover drool slip from my mouth as I looked up at Makoto, completely undone before him. 

“How do I look?” I asked with a slightly snarky tone. I waited for an answer.

“...A-amazing..Haru..so..sexy..” He said between breaths. 

“Really? Even though my face is a total mess?” I chucked before murmuring, “I suppose that’s how you’d like me to be..”

I went back down, engulfing his member in my mouth once again, moaning for further stimulation, murmuring lewd things like, “so thick” and “so big,” knowing that deep down, Makoto likes receiving compliments about his dick. Knowing that the sight would also drive him crazy, I reached behind myself and began to insert three fingers, one by one, into my aching entrance, each finger causing another moan to escape my throat, causing Makoto’s whole body to tremor in satisfaction.

Makoto’s more of a pervert than he realizes. This fact was proven even more when I began to bob my head down even further, even faster, gagging lightly, and sometimes (purposely), exaggerating the gagging. Each time I could feel him twitch in my mouth, precum leaking out at a more alarming rate. I can tell that he likes being bigger than me; too big for me. He likes when I choke on his cock...though it’s a kink he’d never admit having.

I could tell that he was close, judging by the way he was gasping out my name and twitching madly. Being the tease that I am, I removed my mouth from him, though he was too lost in his lustful haze to complain. However, I could tell that he wasn’t prepared for what came next. 

“H-Haru...!” I rose up and began to position myself above his member, stopping on my knees to respond...Makoto has a bad habit of doing stuff like this right before sex. “What?”

“W-we don’t have condoms...”

“Don’t need ‘em,” I said bluntly. We’d done it without condoms before..many times.

“Oh...well.. we can at least use lu-“

“I already took care of that,” I said, motioning down to the sheen of saliva on his member. 

“Haruuuu! I don’t want to cut corners, it’s not safe! I don’t want to hurt you..” 

I hate when Makoto says that. I hate when he worries about me like this, especially during sex. However, I must admit that, deep down, it’s one of my favorite things about being intimate with Makoto. His caring nature and innocent personality, make for quite the unique and ultimately special sex life. So yes, I will get the lube, even though I think I’ll be just fine without it. I smiled at Makoto before softly saying, “okay.” 

I got up and searched the drawers for the blue bottle, found it, and returned to Makoto, placing myself atop him once more. 

He smiled at me. “Thank you, Haru-cha- wait!” I opened the bottle and messily poured a way-to-big amount of it over Makoto’s dick, letting it splash along Makoto’s lower torso and the sheets below us. 

“Haruu...” He places his hand on top of his head and looked up at me in dismay. I gave him my usual, emotionless stare. “Can I start now?”

Makoto’s look of slight annoyance turned into a small smile. He laughed a bit and looked up at me with a smile. “Of course, Haru-Chan.”

I nodded, closed the bottle, and tossed it away before finally lowering myself on his glistening cock, flinching in slight discomfort as I felt the first couple of inches force it’s way inside of me. It was now that I realized that Makoto was right; the lube was a great idea. As I continued to lower myself, Makoto looked at my pained face with a worried expression, the same look he gives me every time we do this. 

When I finally bottomed out, I sat on his midsection, reveling in the feeling of being so full once again. No matter how many times I do this, I still find myself amazed at how perfectly we fit together. It may be a tight fit at first, but after the adjusting period, it’s like heaven. After a few moments, I looked down at Makoto’s half-lidded eyes and blushing face and announced, “I’m gonna move.”

And so I began, gyrating my hips in a hypnotic way, feeling him stir so deep inside of me, the both of us, moaning gently. I lifted myself up off of Makoto a bit, elevating myself with the help of my knees and palms that sat against his chest, before slowly settling myself back down, getting him even deeper inside me. I continued to move like this, each cycle drawing a soft, breathy moan out of me because the feeling is so damn sensual and the feeling of control I have while riding Makoto is simply mentally pleasurable. 

“Haru...feels..s-so..good..” Makoto let out soft groans that were so sinfully sexy and went straight to my own groin. 

“Mmm-Makoto’s...so big...” I moaned, feeling him twitch a bit at the lewd compliment. After a while I wanted more; I began to move faster, awkwardly bouncing atop Makoto, moaning with each self-induced thrust, “M-Mako-too!”

My eyes were clenched too tight in pleasure and desperation to see Makoto’s arms fly up and grab my hips, aiding my movements by thrusting himself into me, turning me into a complete mess. I must have looked completely fucked-out; my face was so hot, my eyes were half-lidded, my mouth was agape—I could practically feel the drool running down my chin. I was a complete mess and deep down, I know Makoto loves to make a mess out of me. 

A deep, primal groan erupted from Makoto’s throat. “H-Haru...!” He yelled before I felt him let loose inside of me, painting my insides in the most lewd shade of white as he slammed my body against his groin, making sure that I take all of what he’s got to offer me before his limp limbs fell to his sides. I gladly accept it, finishing shortly after, spewing cum all over his abs as I fell against him, both of us breathing heavily against each other. 

Using the tiny amount of strength I had left, I sat up and kissed Makoto on his cheek before whispering, “see? You’re much better than average~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna review? I know you do(n’t but just do it, please?) :3 
> 
> XD


End file.
